The Fox and The Boy
by Strawberry Nya
Summary: Every day, the fox would come to that meadow. There, he met a captivating sleeping boy. He remained silent for if the boy was to wake, he would run. Or would he? AU, shounen-ai, one-shot


I was bored. Meh.

Summary: Every day, the fox would come to that meadow. There, he met a captivating sleeping boy. He remained silent for if the boy was to wake, he would run in fear. Or would he?  
Warnings: shounen-ai, AU, OOC probably yea, and I think that's it.

Bahhhhhhhhhh XD

* * *

Every day, the fox would come by at early afternoon, around 11, and _he_ would always be there. That peculiar blonde beauty that slept in the grass smack in the middle of the fox's territorial meadow. At first, the sly fox was greatly annoyed that such a person would dare set foot into his meadow, but as he took a closer look, he found himself extremely interested and befuddled. He would grin as to hide his confusion. From what, he himself didn't know. His heart would race in anticipation; was he going to wake up? Was he going to be frightened and run away? The fox did not want that. He wished to have a friend. Maybe he finally found one.

He never dare to get too close. He never dare breathe too heavily. Surely, the blonde beauty of a boy would realize who he was. Surely, he would run away in terror if he saw him hovering over his innocent, sleeping form. After all, he was renowned in that part of the village for causing mischief and grief. Who knows how much damage that would cause his heart. Who knows... after all, he had been hurt many a time before. But this boy was different. He wouldn't cry, no, that was too beneath him. But hurt he would be.

The blonde boy was always as still as a mouse; chest rising and falling silently. Today was different, however. His thin eyebrows twitched sporadically. Sometimes his fingertips would grasp the ground. The sly fox grinned; he couldn't contain himself. Lips touched lips.

Alas.

That was the end of the secret meetings.

But only for a while.

A couple days later from that first kiss he returned. The fox made his rounds wandering the village and at 11 in the early afternoon, he would go to the meadow. He peeked across the way from behind a tree; and sure enough, that same beautiful blonde boy was laying there contented in the grass. He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and began to slither his way across to his favourite person. When he reached his destination, he began to do what he always did. Crouched low to the ground, palms flat, nose to nose with the other. He smiled to himself. He was glad he had a friend like this. Beautiful to look at, obedient, serene. He never ran away. The fox intended to keep it that way. As long as he's asleep it's fine, he thought.

The boy began to stir. The fox tensed for a moment; false alarm. Limbs limp once again and heart moving rhythmically in the blonde's chest. His eyebrows twitched once, then twice. His small mouth parted slightly.

"Huh." the fox said softly. "The Boy. He's dreaming again." he licked his lips in hesitation: he could hardly contain himself in moments like these. The way to boy moved about on the ground... captivating. Then, slowly, he pressed his lips against the others. His dreams of the boy keeping sound asleep were shattered.

Blue eyes snapped open quickly. The fox pulled away slowly; he kept his composure. The blonde boy frantically looked around, lips opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Wha... wha..." he sputtered. "What was that?! Take a nap and something strange ha-" he stopped short. His head turned to see the fox, looking as cool as ever. His bright blue eyes drank in the sight of a calm, silver haired fox demon with an impish grin plastered on his face. The boy heaved a sigh; he seemed to calm down once he saw who it was. Interesting, the fox thought.

"It's just you..." he now wore a grin of his own, albeit small and sheepish. "Ichimaru-san."  
His face faltered a small bit but his expression slid into the same one he always used to mask his feelings. He nodded slightly. "Please, call me Gin."

"O-okay." the boy seemed pleased. "Gin. You're very famous around here. Although not always.. for the best of reasons..." he cleared his throat and chuckled. "But I'm glad."  
"Oh?" the fox's, Gin's, ears perked up. The boys flushed expression was so very cute. The way he spoke made his heart quiver. "Glad for what, may I ask?"

"Well..." he hummed for a second in thought, tapped his chin, and continued. "I've been sort of watching you." he twiddled his thumbs and sent an sympathetic look over to the silver haired fox. "It seems people are afraid of you... but I knew you come here to protect me... or... or something."

Gin chuckled and cupped his chin in his hands. "Protect? My dear, I did not come here to protect you. Rather, you should be running away right now."

He crawled over from his crouched position. Gin now sat inches away from the blonde's face, on his knees. His grin got wider. "You see, I desire something. You. That's my reason." he moved once again to claim the blonde beauty's lips, but this time the other moved away.

"Wait a second!" he said in a slight panic. His blush was furiously climbing it's way over his neck and ears. "Shouldn't you learn my name first?"

Gin sighed a small bit. Being denied what he wanted was never fun. "Yes, yes, I suppose." and the boys smile stretched across his face.

"Kira, Izuru." he said.

"Good. Now can I kiss you?"

He shuffled a bit. Looked down at the grass. "Uhm... ah... if it's for Ichimaru-san, then yes."

The fox parted his lips in anticipation and said, rather huskily, "I told you. Call me Gin."

The secret meetings no longer were secret. They became more frequent. Desire for one another became stronger. The fox had not only found a friend, but perhaps a lover as well.

* * *

THE END

Something I wrote 'cause I was bored. Blaaaaaah it sounds sort of boring to me. **Pleasepleaseplease** review to tell me what's good or what's bad.


End file.
